A Bad Romance
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: No one could see through a Kaitou's poker face. Kuroba Kaito/OC/Kudo Shinichi.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Their Poker Face

**Rated T**

**Words: 228**

**Couple: Kuroba Kaito/OC/Kudo Shinichi**

**Summary:**

_No one could see through a kaitou's poker face. _Kuroba Kaito/OC/Kudo Shinichi

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Light brown bounced in the sun. Even though her hair used to be bleach blond (_natural, _god damn it), her hair still shone, gloriously. The brunette walked around Tokyo, Japan, asking for directions.

She groaned as the citizens would only speak in Japanese. She was new to this town, but she knew the culture by heart. She took out her iPod nano, and listened to her play list. She walked around, and sighed.

Her blue eyes shone in relief when she saw her insane twin sister and hot-headed older brother.

She waved at them, and called their names," Hazuki! Shinji!"

Her brother and sister rushed over to her, shouting out her name," Natsuki!"

The three foreigners jolted as a few girl screams were heard a few blocks down.

"What on earth...?" Hazuki questioned to herself. Shinji leaned over and snickered. Natsuki followed in suit, and snickered as well.

Three girls were screaming at a boy around Shinji's age for groping them. Even though the three siblings felt bad for them, it was a amusing sight to see.

Natsuki whipped around as a horrible glare pierced into her back and vanish. She shivered when no one was staring at her. Was anyone even staring at her in the first place? Maybe not.

I shouldn't worry about it, Natsuki told herself.

But she didn't have to worry for now at least.


	2. Part 1

Their Poker Face _Chapter 1._

**Chapter Summary:**

_As Hazuki, Natsuki, and Shinji attempt to adapt to their new home, Kuroba Kaito sets his eyes on a new gem: Natsuki. There was something about her that he couldn't understand, and it drew him in. Kaitou KID and three new kaitous appear and race to find the "bleeding gem" Pandora begins! _**Told from third person, Haru Natsuki.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>**  
><strong>

Hazuki, Shinji, and Natsuki all stood there, uneasy, as they gazed at their new school. They glanced at each other until they heard a loud _**'THUD' **_and a scream.

"Huh?" Hazel murmured.

Shinji and Natsuki turned around, and stared in confusion. A boy with messy brown hair and deep blue eyes laughed as he was being chased by a girl with deep brown hair and chocolate eyes. A large grin was plastered onto his face; however, compared to his grin, the girl's was full of rage and humiliation.

Hazuki walked away towards the principal's office to report that they're here while muttering something along the lines of," Don't want to be a witness of such violence." Shinji snorted in agreement, and Natsuki giggled at her twin's mutter.

Finally, the girl got a hit as she swung the mop sideways and it made connection with his jaw. The boy staggered, and fell onto his butt and crossed his legs. He rubbed the becoming-bruise- hit with a scowl as he glared up at the girl.

Shinji and Natsuki walked over to the two, and the girl caught sight of them approaching. The girl then smiled politely at them, and poked the boy with the mop's end. The boy's eyes flicked upwards, and Natsuki met his blue gaze with her own blue gaze.

She arched an eyebrow, and cocked her waist out, resting her hand on her hip. "Can I help you?" She asked rudely.

The boy blinked before smirking and arching an eyebrow. "Well, if you keep cocking her body like that, I might as well ask," he retorted slyly.

Natsuki blushed profusely at his retort, and the boy flashed his infamous cocky grin until the girl whacked his head with the mop, tossing him a glower.

"Ignore him," the girl remarked. "My name is Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you…"

"Haru Shinji. Charmed," Shinji replied, and Natsuki stomped on his foot. "And this is my younger sister, Natsuki and my other younger sister and Natsuki's twin- wherever she went- Hazuki."

"You have a twin?" Aoko asked Natsuki, amazed.

"Yeah, but she dyed her hair red. So, if you see anyone with red hair and blue eyes, that's Hazuki."

"Are you talking about me?" A voice questioned creepily from behind the Haru siblings, and Aoko and the boy- he still hasn't introduced himself, Natsuki silently noted- jumped in shock.

Hazuki loomed over them, lips scowling and blue eyes glaring. The corner of Natsuki's lips twitched upwards, and she placed a hand on her twin's shoulder.

"Calm down, Hazuki," soothed Natsuki, smiling a bit. "We know them. The girl is Nakamori Aoko, and the boy is… well, he didn't tell us his name yet." Natsuki gave him a pointed look, and he grinned.

"Kuroba Kaito." The boy –Kaito- said, waving slightly at them. Aoko stabbed him with it, scowling again.

"What are your homerooms?" Aoko inquired.

Natsuki glanced at Shinji as he glanced at her. Then, in unison, they turned to Hazuki who gazed blankly back.

"What?" The red-haired twin questioned, frowning.

Natsuki turned back to face Kaito and Aoko. Kaito was now standing, poking his cheek and wincing. THe blond girl sighed, and approached Kaito with caution before stopping his finger from toying with the blooming bruise. Tipping his head side-to-side, up and down, she looked at Aoko professionally.

"It should be gone within two to three days at most," Natsuki informed, and her blue gaze met another gaze.

A vision of Kaito and her kissing flashed through her, and a unknown spark jolted through her. Kaito jumped suddenly, and ripped away from her, massaging his cheek than his hand oddly. Natsuki shifted uncomfortably before stepping towards her older siblings who stared at her, pondering about their strange behavior.

"H-hey," Aoko started to say, wanting to remove the awkward silence," how do you know the estimated recovery of Kaito's bruise?"

Natsuki blinked owlishly before a secretive smirk appeared on her face, and it immediately set Kaito on edge. Her eyes trailed over to Shinji who glowered at her.

"Oh, I don't know," she remarked quietly. "Why don't you ask Shinji, hm?"

Shinji glowered harshly at her, and Hazuki chuckled. Kaito felt his heart skip a couple of beats when the blond eyebrows furrowed and the blue gaze landed on him, puzzlement glinting in her eyes. The part time Kaitou challenged her gaze, and the two sent telepathic messages. Words flew through his head, and Natsuki looked away finally, giving up.

As one said before, a single stare could say a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Night arrived in its starry glory.<p>

A certain ivory Kaitou glided through the air gracefully as sirens blared and shouts of hasty orders filled the air. An excited grin was upon the Kaitou's lips until a person landed in front of him in pale yellow. A woman in clad-pink landed next to the person, and then a man in clad-orange landed next to the pale yellow's left.

Kaitou KID halted, and tensed visibly. The pale yellow figure opened its eyes and revealed alluring and kind golden eyes.

"Please," she whispered quietly. "Kaitou KID, hand over the gem please."

The pink blur snorted indigently at the pale yellow girl's whisper.

"He won't hand it over, Summer," the pink woman lectured. "We have to take it from him."

The orange blur sighed irritably.

"Sakura," he stated," don't criticize Summer please. You know how she is."

Sakura- the clad-pink woman- and Summer- the girl in pale yellow, gold almost- shared different reactions. Summer, the one who KID deemed shy and socially awkward, stiffened and made a squeak and Sakura, who he deemed outgoing and aggressive, grumbled and shot the man glares. The man, however, trained his gaze on KID.

"Greetings, fellow Kaitou," the man spoke humbly. "I am known as Kaitou Autumn, and these are my partners: Kaitou Sakura, the woman in pink, and Kaitou Summer, the one in pale yellow. We ask you to kindly hand over the Necklace of Hera, or we'll have to take it by force."

Autumn's gaze did not waver as KID matched his stony gaze. Summer glanced fearfully between the two Kaitous while Sakura rolled her slitted-pink hues.

"E-excuse me," Summer stuttered quietly. "A-Autumn, d-do we really have to use force if he doesn't give it to us?"

Sakura slapped the back of Summer's platinum blond mane mercilessly.

"Of course we do, kitty," Sakura hissed, and Summer sniffled. "Otherwise, I guess I should try to seduce him to give it."

Autumn rolled his blank orange eyes, and Summer flashed KID a sympathetic look. KID let out a amused laugh, catching the three Kaitous off-guard. Sakura turned red in anger, Autumn smirked, and Summer appeared shocked.

"Now, now," KID tusked. "No need to try and seduce me, my dear. I only give presents to such girls like Summer. You are beautiful, and I'm honored to be in your presence, but I like to chase girls, not have them chase me."

With that said, Kid appeared behind Summer and hooked the necklace around her neck. His hand flicked, and a rose appeared. Carefully, he placed the red rose in her hand and pecked it with a wink. In a **'POOF'**, the infamous Kaitou KID was gone and off into the starry night.

Meanwhile, Sakura let out a string of death threats at KID. Autumn gently unhooked the necklace from Summer, and held it up the moonlight. Summer shifted slightly, and light-headedness took over her mind as a red hue painted her cheeks.

Now, _that_ wasn't good at all, Autumn thought while staring at Summer from the corner of his eye.

* * *

><p>Haru Natsuki couldn't sleep. Something was gnawing at the back of her head, and she couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried.<p>

She previously tried fall asleep but failed to, and she eventually gave up on trying. Her blue eyes gazed at the full moon, and the moonlight drank in her every feature.

Natsuki wasn't one for staying up though she has before at a friend's sleepover, but that was it. She always exhausted herself during the day, so she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hazuki commented on something about watching the news and Kaitou KID while Shinji also said something about seeing a huge crowd at the jewelry store downtown.

Finally, Natsuki felt something lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes, and let awaited sleep overwhelm her.

After all, tomorrow was the official day Haru Natsuki started her new life.


End file.
